Examples of toys including remote control devices, touch screens, and capacitive sensing used in connection with toys are found in the following patents, published patent applications, and other publications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,272,916, 5,413,518, 6,661,239, 6,705,873, 6,940,291, 7,044,245, 7,221,113, US20050048918, US20050162404, US20050179672, and Canadian Patent No. CA2572909.
The disclosures of all the patent application publications, patents, and other publications recited in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.